pokemon_of_avalonfandomcom-20200214-history
M10: Meanwhile... Dream Therapy
Lightning split the sky, cracking the dark heavens and scattering thunder in its wake. As the squall raged, the Suzaku Province lay dormant, submitting itself to the harsh weather, birch trees snapping at the roots and crashing onto the rain-soaked valleys. No one dared to leave their homes -- and without word from their warlord, no one knew what to do to protect themselves besides staying indoors. But perhaps it was good that they hadn’t heard of Umezawa Kaoru’s condition. Deep in the palace, the warlord sits on her bed, hunched over and staring listlessly into space, wisps of smoke occasionally wafting into the air. Eboshi tries once more to help the older woman under the covers, but she won’t budge, and the Mawile sighs and turns to frown at Hanako who stands anxiously at the door. : It’s no use. I can’t get her to sleep. : The one time she needs sleep and she won’t. Never thought I would miss her frequent napping… : (trotting over to the bed) It’s been three days since the Aetherians left, and Kaoru-sama hasn’t slept since then. What are we going to do? : Well, we could-- : Out of the question. : I get it, Hanako, you don’t want to hurt her-- : But we can’t just let her stay awake for the rest of her life. Even if there’s a risk… we should still take the chance, right? I mean, look at her… : … : … Alright. Go get them. : But just five. That is all we will try for now. Eboshi nods, running out of the room, and Hanako turns back to Kaoru, biting her lower lip nervously. : I’ll never admit this to anyone else, but… I have no idea what to do or how to help you, if I should help you… You hurt so many people, demolished so many lives… Oh Kaoru-sama, if only you could show me what to do… : … Ha… na… ko… : Kaoru-sama? You can hear us? : … : Hello? (taking a deep breath and smiling grimly) Don’t worry, Kaoru-sama. I’ll do what I can to bring you back to us. I promise. Kaoru continues to stare ahead, even as Eboshi returns with five bottles clutched in her arms. She puts the bottles down on a nearby table, each one holding different-coloured smoke. : Okay, there’s no labels on any of these bottles, so I took the first five I saw. : There was no organizational system at all? I find that hard to believe since Inoue always struck me as someone with a severely detail-oriented mind. : He fooled us about everything else, why would he tell us the truth about that? : Fair enough. Why did you pick bottles with different coloured smoke? : (shrugging) That means they’re different people’s memories, right? Maybe one of those people’s memories can trigger something good, like Kaoru will remember a happy occasion. : No one came to Kaoru-sama’s dream therapy sessions for happy memories… : Then it’ll just make her sleepy, which will be fine too. We’re dealing with things of the mind here, not exactly my specialty. : I’m sure you chose well. Just… pick one and let’s get started. The Mawile glances at each bottle, finally settling on one with pale, sickly-green smoke. She goes towards Kaoru, hesitating for a moment -- then, suddenly, she trips and the bottle smashes on the ground! : Stupid, klutzy -- sorry, Hanako, I didn’t mean to-- : No, it’s alright, look! The smoke coils up from the shattered glass, forming a cloud, and inside the cloud is an image of a small study, lit only by a small lantern hanging from the ceiling. The memory starts to play from the point of view of the rememberer, hiding in the shadows at the edge of the room, and a voice echoes from the cloud as the memory begins -- one that neither Hanako or Eboshi thought they would ever hear again. : Show yourself, villain! (brandishing his Razor Shell as he spins around) I know you’re there! : Not as stupid as you look~ Drog leaps forward -- as does the image in the cloud, tracking the assassin’s motions as he sweeps a knife towards Nobuhide’s neck. The Samurott blocks the strike, liquid scattering from his blade, and they trade blows… though the result is inevitable, and much too quickly, Nobuhide misses a parry, and Drog’s knife is in his stomach, the point of view fixed on Nobuhide’s face as the colour drains from his cheeks. : You w-will not win… Sazanami is stronger… than you! : Shame you won’t be around to see that proven wrong~ A quick rip -- Nobuhide gasps -- and the warlord slumps to the side and onto the floor, Drog’s gaze following him to his final resting place. The Politoed then leans down, pulling out a piece of paper from his clothing and smearing some of Nobuhide’s blood on it -- but Eboshi can watch no more, and she scatters the image with a swing of her horn. : Ambushing Nobuhide-sama like that, how dare he! : So, that crude Toxicroak had spoken true… : ‘Course he did-- : Though I wish he had been lying… : (looking over at Kaoru who was staring blankly at where the smoke cloud previously was) That memory didn’t do anything positive for Kaoru-sama’s health. We should choose another. : Mmn, well, at least she’s paying attention… Let’s go with this one. She picks another green-smoke bottle, but the shade is darker, tinged with maroon, and she tosses it to the ground, sending another cloud up into the air. This time, the rememberer is sitting at a desk, carefully writing a letter with a quill pen clenched between his teeth, and Hanako gasps when she recognizes the desk as Kaoru’s voice starts to leak from the cloud. : That’s it, Takumi, write! Write how you truly feel! The point of view shifts up from the letter to Kaoru, floating in the center of the room shrouded in purple-pink energy -- and Inoue is at her side, fingers flexing in complex patterns as he keeps his psychic powers in effect. : Tell him, Kaoru-sama, tell him what he must write. : Takumi, write that you cannot bear the pain anymore. That you cannot take the shame, the guilt, say goodbye then be done with this! The writer looks back at the paper, laboriously writing the words, fighting with all of his being… then, Masuyo Takumi stands and goes to where his tantō hangs on the wall, taking it in hoof, angling it just so--'' : NO! ''She banishes the cloud with a wild thrust of her front legs… but the memory lives on in her own mind, and Hanako hurriedly swings her head to the side so she can cry freely. : Father… I had no idea this was how you… : B-But I thought your dad took his own-- : He was forced to do it. : (glaring at Kaoru) By her. : She wasn’t in control of herself. You saw Inoue in that memory. (hesitating then putting a hand on Hanako’s shoulder comfortingly) There was nothing your dad could have done to resist them. : (blinking away tears, then clearing her throat) T-Time for another bottle. Shall I choose it this time? Eboshi nods, and Hanako walks to the table, eyeing the three remaining bottles. She picks the one in the middle, throwing it to the ground, and the dark blue smoke inside billows into the air, exploding into a battle scene from the point of view of--'' : Onwādo -- tatakau tame ni! Eikō no tame! ''Soldiers echo his battle cries as they charge across a snowy landscape littered with ruby-red stains as Pokémon from both sides fall. Nobuhide’s vision darts from one fight to another -- a younger Shogo shattering an Avalug’s kneecaps with a localized earthquake -- Takeshi avoiding a Luxray’s electrical bolts, sweeping overhead with both wings uninjured -- Isas’ father, an Electivire, grappling with a Machamp -- and the Samurott hurries across the battlefield, cutting a path with his watery blade. As he reaches the entrance to a large palace built into the mountainside, he finds a weeping maid and tiny Snorunt hiding against the wall, and he runs up to them. : No more tears, you must hide someplace safer. Go, escape if you can; I have ordered my men to spare women and children, so those in my coloured armor will not harm you. The maid offers him a breathless nod then runs away with Snorunt in arms, stumbling in the crimson-soaked snow, and Nobuhide narrows his gaze at the palace summit. : (thinking, though his words can be heard in the memory) “If I can capture the Sun Queen without bloodshed, this nightmare will end.” He hurries into the palace, climbing the tower, hearing the battle crescendo outside as more Sazanami forces flood into the city. Step after step, Nobuhide vaults over the landings, but there is no one to slow him down, and he reaches the Sun Queen’s chambers, flinging the sliding door wide to a horrific sight. : Masaru, what have you done?! An Infernape in ornate armor stands over the crumpled bodies of noblemen, their wives, and their children, dozens of eyes empty of life, and the scene morphs into darkness as the Infernape’s mouth stretches into an impossible, fang-lined grin, widening in a cackle that makes Hanako’s fur stand on end. : (waving the nightmare away) Picked a real good one there, Hanako. I guess Nobuhide-sama’s nightmares weren’t as “under control” as he claimed. : No, certainly doesn’t seem like it… (sighs) This is hopeless, none of them are working! We should just-- : No… bu… : Did she just--? : She did! Quick, throw another one! The Mawile grabs a bottle with wispy yellow smoke and throws it -- but this smoke fades and flickers as it forms the memory, sound crackling like it is worn-out from frequent viewing. Neither Hanako or Eboshi recognizes the location, a well-decorated bedroom lit by moonlight pouring through curtains: but Kaoru’s reaction is immediate. : No… Don’t… : (thinking, ringing loudly from the memory) “End of the line, you sentimental fool.” The memory stutters for a second, and Inoue now stands over a sleeping Blastoise, fingers splayed over his head. His evil thoughts continue to pound from the image, drawing shivers on Hanako’s and Eboshi’s spines. : “Now my plan can begin, once you are out of my way, my dear Emperor.” : “Time to die~!” The Drowzee’s hand clenches in a fist -- and the Emperor wakes, startled with eyes bugging from his skull. But the struggle doesn’t last long, and it is with a heavy sigh that Hanako dispels the dream. : Looks like Inoue even kept his own memories, as “trophies.” : What a sicko. Can’t wait to get my hands on him-- : I would love to get some payback on that a-hole! : No… no… : (brow furrowed) Back to square one. Should we even try the last bottle? : I dunno. (shakes the last bottle) Brown smoke: might be Takeshi. : Then it’s probably a repeat of Yamatai. Might be worthwhile, since that’s the one that really started to snap Kaoru out of it. Down goes the bottle, and Hanako and Eboshi ready themselves for another battle scene… but instead it’s the inside of a carriage, emblazoned with the Onoue crest, the memory shifting to a view of the rain falling outside, hitting the ground in a light drizzle as the carriage travels through a village. It eventually stops in front of a bathhouse, and the door opens to reveal a plump Purugly full of smiles. : Ahh, Onoue Takeshi, so good to see you! I hope the travel was not too strenuous? : Nothing I couldn’t handle. : Very good. Come, I have a lovely room all arranged for you-- : A private room, of course, your retainers were very specific about that requirement, one I am happy to oblige. : … Lead on, madam. The Purugly backs away, allowing Takeshi to exit the carriage with braced wing held awkwardly to the side, and she waddles away, looking as prideful as the cat who caught the canary (and perhaps she had with this new customer). They head into the bathhouse, teeming with ‘mons, and Takeshi’s memory darkens with uncertainty, shadows crawling at the edges -- until, suddenly, they reach a room with a single tub, a brightly-feathered Unfezant tending to the water. : My yuna will take special care of you, Onoue-sama, she is one of my best and most desired employees, aren’t you, my dear? : Y-Yes, madam. : Wakana?! : Oh? You know this girl? : (rushing towards Wakana) Is that really you, Wakana? : Ta-Takeshi? : Oh, Takeshi, it IS you! : This shall not do. I will gladly fetch you another yuna-- : You will do no such thing! : … : (edging closer to Wakana) How did this happen, Wakana? Last I saw you, you went home after a playdate with me, and the next day, you were gone! : You know my father has a g-gambling problem, yes? He could not pay his debts, and it was either his life -- or mine. : So he sent you here as payment. : Takeshi, I… I’m so s-sorry, I never wanted you to see me like this, I… She steps into Takeshi’s wings, and in an action that must have been incredibly painful, he manages to wrap his wings around her, shielding the Unfezant as she cries into his chest… but the madam snickers behind them, and Takeshi’s vision turns towards the cat prowling towards him. : Now isn’t this sweet -- two childhood friends reunited at long last -- but I really must insist that I arrange another room for you. Familiar relations never work well in my business. : Leave us be, hag, I will do as I please! : Oh certainly, but I should really add something to my songbird’s story that she neglected to mention. Yes, she is here to pay for her father’s debts, though she has been a naughty daughter, trying to escape -- and wouldn’t you know it, she never went home! : Sounds like your relationship meant nothing to her~ : Is that true, Wakana? : (peering at him in shame) I-I wanted to come home, truly, but I didn’t make it. The Shōgun’s daughter, Katsumi, she found me, took me in as a messenger. : You were at the Shōgun’s palace, all this time? I’ve gone there on summons at least four times a year… and you never said anything… : Fret not, milord, justice has been served in the end, as I found my little runaway and have ensured she will never leave again. The debt her family owes is enough for three lifetimes of work, there is no earthly way she will ever go-- : I will pay it. : Pardon? : You heard me, witch, how much do you require? : There is no specific figure. As I said before, the debt is larger than you can comprehend, and besides, you can’t just take one of my yuna without proper recompense-- : Then I shall buy her. : What? : (in a hushed voice) Do you trust me, Wakana? : … I do. : Then it is decided. Madam, I shall give you whatever amount you want for Wakana’s freedom. : Onoue-sama, please, see reason, you don’t really want-- : I do, and I will! Now GO! The madam hurries away, tail tucked between her legs, and Wakana smiles at the sight, tears gone from her eyes. : I’ve never seen a cat get scared by a bird before! That was marvelous, Takeshi! : I only wish I could have done this sooner… : You came exactly when you needed to… why are you here anyway? : I was supposed to find some “temporary healing” to help with my recovery, to bolster my spirit-- : But I think I’ve found something a little more permanent. The smoke goes blank and vaporizes just as the Fearow and Unfezant embrace -- and Hanako and Eboshi jump, completely absorbed by the memory’s story. : Okay, that was not what I was expecting. Why’d Inoue keep that? : Maybe as blackmail? Wakana did some… questionable things during her time in the bathhouse, and Takeshi married her with full knowledge of her past. : Heh, true love makes you do crazy things, right? : Lo… ve…? : Kaoru-sama? : Lov… hea… all… Kaoru’s eyes slip to half-mast, and the Musharna falls limply to the bed, a ghost of a smile on her lips. : Than… you… Hanako and Eboshi exchange glances then back carefully out of the room, not willing to even breathe until they are out of the room. As Eboshi slides the door shut, Hanako rolls her shoulders, dismissing the tension that had been clinging there. : Finally, she’s asleep. Let’s hope she stays that way for awhile. : Right -- and meanwhile, you get to the battlefield. : Huh? But Kaoru-sama-- : Will be just fine with me. I can handle a sleeping elderly lady. : … but maybe you can leave me your assistant? She can do the rest of the stuff, like convince everyone to come out of their houses. Nodding in agreement, the Sawsbuck shakes her antlers, sending a spring-filled scent down the hall; almost immediately, Fujita comes hobbling around the corner, hopping to her master and dipping into a curtsey. : Fujita-san, you are to stay here with Eboshi-sama, help her get Kaoru-sama’s lands up and running again. I suspect we will need use of her healers before this war is over… Treat her with the same respect you give me. : As you command, Masuyo-sama. : (looking at Eboshi with a nervous grin) You sure you’ll be alright without me? : No problem here, they need you more than I do. : Though, if you get the chance to bop a Gāng Tiě soldier on the head, score a hit for me, can you? : Sure, I can arrange that. Category:Missions Category:Arc 1 Category:Meanwhiles